By JM
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Fic keberangkatan Zoro dan Perona dari pulau Kurogaina. Meski selalu dingin dan tenang, Mihawk memberi kenang-kenangan juga ternyata. Slight ZoroxRobin


**Rating**: T

**Ringkasan**: Fic keberangkatan Zoro dan Perona dari pulau Kurogaina. Meski selalu dingin dan tenang, Mihawk memberi kenang-kenangan juga ternyata. Slight ZoroxRobin

**Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eichiro Oda

**A/N:** Aku tahu umur Mihawk dan Perona beda jauh! Mungkin sekitar 26 tahun? Dan lebih cocok buat hubungan bapak-anak atau yang lainnya. Tapi coba lihat pasangan Rayleigh-Sakky, menurutku mereka kelihatan cocok meski beda umurnya kelihatan jauh (Padahal menurutku Shakky juga nggak semuda kelihatannya.). Nah...nah...silahkan dibaca, dan review juga kalau berkenan.

**By JM **

Perona duduk di dek kapal kecilnya. Dia memandangi matahari pagi dengan gembira. Yah, sudah lama dia tidak memandangi matahari dengan gembira. Bukannya Thriller Bark tempatnya tinggal selama lebih dari 10 tahun jarang menerima cahaya? Gara-gara kabut Florian Triangel, Thriller Bark terasa seperti dunia malam. Dan kemudian Zoro mengatakan kalau dia pernah datang ke pulau yang tidak pernah gelap, _nightless isle_ katanya. Enies Lobby. Perona tidak peduli dengan apa yang Zoro dan kru bajak lautnya lakukan di Enies Lobby, entah itu unuk menjemput seorang teman atau untuk membela sekawanan penjahat. Tunggu, bukannya menjadi bajak laut berarti mereka sendiri di pihak yang jahat? Perbedaan itu tidakakan terlihat kalau kau pernah bertemu dengan bajak laut Topi Jerami, dan Perona pernah bertemu mereka sekali.

Nah, lupakan soal pulau tidak pernah malam tadi, ini pokok perhatiannya: sebuah kapal kecil. Untuk apa kapal kecil di pulau Kurogaina? Jelas sekali ini berbeda dengan rakit milik Mihawk. Dan laki-laki itu terlalu pelit untuk meminjamkan rakitnya kalau Perona ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi aneh juga, Mihawk malah terlalu baik hati untuk memberinya sebuah kapal. Perona agak curiga, jangan-jangan ini sogokan agar dia pergi dari kastil dan tidak kembali lagi? Tapi laki-laki itu mengatakannya dengan jelas, sangat jelas malah tadi malam.

-_flashback_-

"Kau mau bangun atau tidak?" Sebuah suara dingin menyapanya.

"Egh..." Perona bergumam, gadis itu masih malas bangun. Ayolah, jam berapa ini? Munngkin baru pukul sekian dini hari. Untuk apa membangunkannya?

"Kau tidak mau bangun?"

"Jangan mengganggu Kumashi, aku masih ingin tidur." Perona menyebutkan nama ex-pelayan beruangnya secara otomatis. Bukankah dulu Kumashi adalah pelayan kesayangannya? Meski dia selalu melarang beruang itu bicara, sebenarnya Perona sayang padanya.

"Siapa Kumashi?"

"Jelas beruangku!" Perona bergumam dari tidurnya, menggeliat sebentar. Tapi kemudian...

"Tunggu, siapa kau?" Perona bangun tiba-tiba. Ada seseorang di kamarnya! Perona mengeluarkan hollow-hollownya secara otomatis, sebuah pertahanan diri. Tapi hollow itu langsung menghilang setelah suatu kilatan tipis di udara. Zoro?

Perona menyalakan lampu meja, dan melihat orang itu. Bukan, bukannya Zoro, tapi Mihawk sendiri yang datang ke kamarnya. _Kapan laki-laki ini kembali? Bukannya dia pergi dengan rakitnya selama berhari-hari? _

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagus." katanya santai, mengalungkan pisau kecil salibnya. Mengacuhkan Perona yang melotot memandanginya.

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanyanya masih kaget. Bagaimanapun laki-laki itu belum pernah memasuki kamarnya sekalipun. Zoro? Beberapa kali, tapi tidak dengan Mihawk. Dan dari semua waktu yang dia pilih... mengapa saat dini hari begini?

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dulu. Keluarlah."

"Apanya yang berpikir aneh!" Perona berteriak. Bagaiamana mungkin seorang gadis tidak berpikir aneh-aneh kalau terbangun dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak diharapkan ada di kamaranya dini hari begini?

"Berisik! Sekarang turunlah, kutunggu kau di luar." kata Mihawk, keluar dari kamar Perona dengan tenang, seakan baru memasuki salah satu ruangan miliknya. Tunggu, kastil ini kan memang miliknya?

Perona cemberut. Mihawk memintanya keluar di malam-malam begini? Saat udara sedang dingin-dinginnya, dan lagi nadanya mencurigakan. Perona mengeluh, bahkan hollow-hollownya tidak akan berguna kalau untuk melawan Mihawk. Terpaksa, dia turun dengan mengenakan mantel tebal. Rambutnya dia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Lagipula sekarang dia memang tidak pernah mengikat ekor kuda seperti dulu. Rambut merah muda ikal itu dia biarkan tumbuh lebih panjang di punggungnya. Dan sekarang Perona tidak bersusah payah memakai boot merahnya dulu. Boot sepanjang mata kaki sudah cukup. Lagipula berjalan dengan boot seperti itu sedikit merepotkan di sini. Tunggu, bukannya dia juga lebih suka melayang?

Perona keluar dengan payungnya, tapi dia berjalan. Sampai ruang depan, Mihawk masih belum kelihatan.

"Mihawk?" dia memanggil. Apa perlunya dia keluar begini? Bukannya satu hollow sudah cukup? Dia kan bisa meninggalkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang hangat sementara hollow-hollownya mencari Mihawk.

"Kau lama sekali." Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu sudah muncul dari balik bayangan. Agak menakutkan memang, tapi untuk Perona yang sudah hidup lama di Thriller Bark tempat zombi-zombi bersarang, kemunculan yang tiba-tiba ini terasa biasa saja, dia menguap.

"Ada apa? Mengapa harus keluar? Di sini dingin sekali." Perona mulai menggigil, mantel yang dia pakai ternyata tidak bisa melindunginya dari tusukan hawa dingin. Mungkin tadi seharusnya dia memakai selimutnya saja?

"Ikuti aku," Kata Mihawk, lagi-lagi, singkat. Seakan kata-katanya barusan adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan Perona, atau untuk rasa penasaran gadis itu. "Kau tidak harus berjalan kalau kau mau."

Tentu saja Perona bisa melayang, tapi saat itu menggerakan kaki seharusnya labih menghangatkan tubuh dibanding melayang di udara. Perona mengeluh.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Pantai."

"Pantai?" tanyanya heran. Ada apa dengan pantai saat dini hiri? Laki-laki ini aneh sekali... Perona melihat pakaian yang melekat di tubuh pendekar pedang legendaris Mihawk, pakaian itu memang terlihat panjang, tapi benar-benar terbuka di bagian depan tubuhnya. _Mengapa dia tidak kedinginan? _

Perjalanan yang panjang, Perona nyaris tertidur dan jatuh melayang. "Memangnya ada apa di pantai? Aku bisa tidur di jalan! Apa masih lama?"

"Diamlah, kita sudah sampai." Mihawk berhenti. Di hadapannya memang sudah pantai. Ombak besar berdebur di pantai meski bukan bulan purnama, sementara angin makin bertiup kencang. Itulah mengapa pulau ini sulit untuk dijangkau, mungkin itu juga yang membuat Mihawk memilih tempat ini untuk dijadikan sebagai rumah.

"Kau lihat itu?" Mihawk menunjuk sebuah siluet hitam yang tertambat di pantai. Perona menyipitkan matanya untuk bisa melihat lebih baik. Oh, ya... dia mengenalinya. Tiang utama...layar...anjungan...

Tunggu! Untuk apa benda itu ada di sini?

"Pergilah besok dengan kapal itu, kau tidak perlu kembali ke sini kalau kau mau. Kapal itu milikmu." Mihawk menjelaskan dengan singkat. "Kau bisa mengemudikan kapal, kan?"

Perona kaget dengan kata-kata Mihawk. Kapal untuknya? Pergi dari Kurogaina?

"Jadi kau mengusirku?" tanyanya marah. Bukankah selama dua tahun ini dia selalu menekankan kalau dia tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi semenjak terusir dari Thriller Bark? Dan sepertinya Mihawk tidak pernah keberatan dengan keberadaannya selama di sini. Lagipula BUKANKAH dia sangat berguna untuk mengobati luka-luka Zoro setelah sesi latihan yang mengerikan?

"Aku bilang kau boleh pergi kalau kau mau. Perjalanan sampai ke Kepulauan Shabaondy cukup jauh. Tapi aku sudah mengisi bahan makanan yang diperlukan dan peralatan lainnya, seperti peta, log post, dan eternal post. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." kata Mihawk, lagi-lagi dengan nada yang tenang. TAPI ketenangan itu menusuk Perona. Jadi Mihawk benar-benar ingin dia pergi?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus ke Shabaondy?" Perona mulai melayang, melayang tepat ke hadapan Mihawk. Dia melayang agar bisa sejajar dengan Mihawk, dengan kedua tangan menempel dipinggangnya (pinggang Perona sendiri, ayolah jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu).

Mihawk tersenyum geli, nyaris tertawa malah. "Karena Roronoa harus bertemu teman-temannya di sana. Ini sudah nyaris melewati waktu perjanjian mereka."

Perona mengerutkan kening.

"Zoro? Maksudnya aku harus mengantarkan 'dia'?"

"Aku sibuk, jadi kau saja yang pergi." Mihawk berjalan melewati Perona. "Akan kuperlihatkan beberapa bagian kapal agar kau bisa mengemudikannya, dan bukan menenggelamkannya."

Laki-laki itu menaiki tangga tali, sementara Perona melayang naik mengikutinya.

"Tapi aku kan belum bilang aku mau pergi!" katanya jengkel. Dia tidak suka kalau ada yang memerintahnya begini. Tuan Moriah dulu juga tidak pernah memerintahkannya melakukan sesuatu.

"Bukannya selama ini kau selalu ingin meminjam rakitku untuk bepergian? Aku sudah berbaik hati memberimu kapal. Dibanding dengan rakit, harusnya kau lebih senang."

Perona memandang 'kapalnya', kapal itu tidak terlalu besar. Semua dekorasinya sederhana tapi elegan. Mihawk memperlihatkan ruang kendali dan cara kerjanya. Perona jadi heran, selam ini dia mengira kalau Mihawk bepergian dengan rakit karena laki-laki itu tidak tahu cara mengemudikan kapal. Tapi dari cara laki-laki itu memberitahunya segala sesuatu tentang kapal itu, Mihawk jelas tahu banyak tentang kapal, dan juga hal-hal semacam navigasi dan astronomi. Perona yakin, ini pertama kalinya laki-laki itu bicara begitu banyak.

"Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Mihawk pada akhirnya, setelah menjelaskan rincian tentang astronomi, cara mengetahui arah yang benar melalui rasi bintang. Karena laut greenline tidak pernah memberikan kepastian.

"Aku mengerti." kata Perona, mencoba mengingat hal-hal tentang rasi biduk dan pari yang tadi Mihawk sebutkan.

"Bagus, karena kau tidak akan bisa mengandalkan Roronoa dalam navigasi. Dan ini, buku tentang navigasi dan astronomi yang kau perlukan. Aku yakin kau tidak bisa mengingat seluruh kata-kataku tadi." Dia memberikan dua buku tebal yang kelihatan berat ke tangan Perona yang bebas payung. Membuat gadis itu cemberut. Kalau tahu dirinya tidak bisa mengingat semuanya kenapa dia menjelaskannya detil begitu? Kenapa tidak langsung memberinya buku-buku ini?

Perona membuka buku-buku itu, sedikit kaget dengan tulisannya yang membosankan. Benarkah dia bisa membawa kapal ini dengan selamat ke Kepulauan Shabaondy? Shabaondy... mendengar nama tempat itu saja dia belum pernah. Jarang sekali dia mendengar berita sewaktu ada di Thriller Bark, tapi sewaktu di sini. Jelas dia belajar banyak.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah sekarang, kalian akan berangkat dalam beberapa jam lagi." Mihawk keluar dari ruang kendali, dan turun dari kapal. Perona manyun, bagaimana bisa tidur kalau tiba-tiba diberi tanggung jawab sebesar ini? Zoro kan buta arah. Berarti kendali kapal ini sepenuhnya ada di tangannya. Perona menghela napas, memandang siluet Mihawk yang menghilang di kegelapan dan bayang-bayang. Siluet tinggi dengan topi ala bangsawan dan mantelnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak membawa Kokurou Yuto-nya, pedang panjang yang katanya pedang terkuat di dunia juga. Sesuai sekali dengan titel pendekar terkuat di dunia yang dia sandang.

Gadis itu masih ingin melihat-lihat kapal, dia masuk ke raung duduk dan dapur, ada dua kamar yang terpisah jauh di sana. Pas sekali untuk digunakan Perona dan Zoro. Lagipula tidak mungkin dia sekamar dengan pendekar pedang itu kan? Membayangkannya saja Perona jadi merinding. Lalu ada sebuah gudang tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan. Perona memeriksa beberapa bahan yang ada di sana, cemberut. Bagaimana caranya memasak benda-benda ini?

Tapi jawabannya muncul kemudian: Zoro. Laki-laki berambut hijau itu entah mengapa bisa memasak lebih baik darinya meski sepertinya tidak pernah belajar. Oh, iya, tentu saja Perona sudah belajar memasak. Masakannya sekarang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu beracun, cukup layak dimakan tanpa menimbulkan komentar pedas dari Zoro. Well, memangnya dia peduli?

Perona puas mengelilingi kapal. Dia akan kembali ke kastil, setidaknya untuk berbenah sebentar, dan kalau bisa tidur lagi. Kastil itu tampak dari kejauhan, terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan. Tapi siapa menyangka kalau tempat itu terasa seperti rumah. Seperti rumah keduanya setelah Thriller Bark.

-_end_ _of_ _flashback_-

Perona melihat seorang laki-laki dengan mantel hijau mengangkat sebuah karung yang kelihatan berat, naik ke kapal. Karung itu tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi Perona tidak berminat ikut mengangkatnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Bukankah Mihawk bilang dia sudah mengisi persediaan makanan yang cukup?

"Aku tidak tahu. Mihawk tidak memberitahuku, dia juga melarangku membukanya." jawab Zoro, meski sepertinya dia tidak bermasalah dengan itu sama sekali. Well, penasaran memang bukan salah satu sifatnya. Jadi Perona yakin Zoro memang tidak membuka karung itu.

"Itu mau diletakkan di mana?"

"Terserah kau." Dan karena penasaran adalah sifat Perona, senyumnya mengembang. "Taruh di kamarku, kalau begitu. Yang disebelah kiri, ruangan yang dekat dapur itu milikmu."

"Oke."

Zoro bahkan tidak menolak untuk mengangkat karung itu untuknya? Wow, manis sekali... Mungkin karena laki-laki itu merasa dia tidak berguna untuk navigasi, jadi nanti Zoro bisa lebih membantu Perona melakukan hal-hal lain. Perona tersenyum lebar menyadari kekuasaan barunya ini. Dalam otaknya mulai terbayang pekerjaan apa saja yang akan dia suruh Zoro kerjakan.

"Mihawk tidak mengantar kita?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia ingin kita segera berangkat. Lagipula apa menurutmu dia tipe laki-laki sentimentil seperti itu?"

"Kurasa tidak. Tapi bersembunyi di kastilnya seperti itu bukannya malah terdengar pengecut?"

Zoro tersenyum lebar menggoda. "Jadi kau ingin Mihawk berdiri di pantai sambil melambai saat kita pergi?" Perona bertaruh satu hollownya, pasti Zoro membayangkan gurunya itu melakukan seperti yang dia katakan. Mau tidak mau Perona jadi tertawa. Bayangan seperti itu benar-benar tidak seperti Mihawk yang tenang.

"Aku ingin dia begitu. Pasti lucu." Zoro mengangguk satuj dan nyengir lebar. Zoro berjalan melewatinya, membawa karung itu ke tempat yang Perona katakan. Semantara itu Perona memandang kastil itu lagi. Kastil itu tidak terlihat terlalu menakutkan di siang hari. Tapi sedih sekali harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Bahkan Mihawk tidak mengantar mereka...

"Baiklah, kembangkan layar, kita berangkat!" Siapa yang dia perintah?

Tentu saja Zoro, hanya Zoro yang ada di sana, dan dirinya. Tapi mengapa dia harus ikut mengurusi layar?

Zoro sudah kembali, dia menyeringai pada Perona. "Aku biarkan kau yang mengurusi kapal karena aku tidak tahu hal-hal begini. Tapi jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu memerintah-merintah aku nantinya." kata Zoro, teringat perempuan berambut oranye yang dulu suka memerintah dirinya. Sudah seperti apa Nami sekarang? Dan lainnya? Mereka pasti suda bertambah kuat. Zoro jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu kru Tpoi Jerami. Dan Robin... usianya sudah 30 sekarang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, yang dia sembunyikan dari Perona.

"Aku tahu, Mihawk sudah mengatakannya padaku, kau jangan khawatir." Perona tersenyum lebar, oh... dia suka kekuasaan barunya ini. Rasanya manis sekali. Dan berkat buku-buku tebal itu, sepertinya dia bisa mengemudikan kapal dengan mudah, dan memperoleh respek dari Zoro, semenjak laki-laki itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perkapalan.

Perona memandang lautan luas di depannya, kapal mulai meninggalkan pantai dan cuaca hari sepertinya cukup baik. Perona menghela napas, di meraih buku navigasinya dan membuka-buka halamannya. _Jangan menilai sesuatu dari penampilannya_, Perona pernah mendengar tentang ungkapan itu. Dan sekarang dia mengalaminya. Buku itu terlihat membosankan, tapi isinya lumayan bisa dipahami bahkan olehnya. Mihawk itu juga, meski terlihat dingin dan kejam, sebenarnya dia itu baik sekali dan... _tampan_? Yah, dia masih bisa dibilang begitu dalam usianya sekarang. Berapa ya? 43?

Eh?

Sehelai kertas tebal muncul di halaman yang dia buka. Kertas itu diselipkan di sana?

_Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Kuminta Roronoa membawakannya pagi ini. _

Perona mengerutkan dahinya, apa bungkusan yang tadi itu? Di meninggalkan kemudi, dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Zoro heran saat Perona melewatinya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Perona menjawab sambil lalu. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan melihat bungkusan itu ada di sana. Perona membukanya dengan tidak sabar. Tapi kemudian matanya melotot tidak percaya. Mihawk? Memberinya benda ini?

_Emas?_ Perona ternganga lebar. Dia mengambil satu sebuah cangkir emas, memeriksa benda itu kalau jangan-jangan Mihawk hanya mempermainkannya.

"Ini asli?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Dia mengambil kertas itu lagi, membacanya sekitar tiga kali.

_Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Kuminta Roronoa membawakannya pagi ini. _

Kira-kira begitu yang tertulis di sana. Perona membalik kertas itu, melihat kalau masih ada tulisan lain dibaliknya.

_Kau boleh kembali kalau kau mau. JM. _

Senyuman Perona mengembang. Angannya memikirkan kemungkinan kembali. Tidak seperti yang diperkirakannya pada awalnya, tapi... sepertinya memang menyenangkan.

"Thanks JM."

**Review! Hai...hai... aku benar-benar sedang nganggur soalnya, jadi bisa ngetik sesukaku. Seperti biasa, aku minta kesediaan kalian buat review atau flare, biar aku bisa nulis lebih baik lagi nantinya. Oh ya, buat yang bingung sama kepanjangan JM, itu dari **_**Juraquille Mihawk **_**biar ada yang bilang **_**Drakule Mihawk**_**, atau **_**Juracule**_** Mihawk, menurutku sama aja. Dan aku lebih suka JM :D**

**Buat yang udah baca, aku bilang merci beacoup!**


End file.
